Frenzy (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Frenzy small, sneaky, skittering and single-minded. His hyper-active twitching and lightning-speed jibbering in his own tongue bely incredible espionage and sabotage skills, but it is in causing chaos and carnage that Frenzy truly excels. This creepy little abomination is the best there is at what he does, and approaches his tasks with a level of sinister glee that make it hard to deter him from a course of action once he has settled upon it. Frenzy is Barricade most loyal partner, he's also willing to work with any Decepticon. Biography The Fallen Frenzy found Incinerator laying in defeat. Frenzy called the wounded Decepticon a weakling and later ripped out his spark killing him, Later Frenzy learned of the Decepticons who were killed by the Autobots He mistakely assumes that he is the last Decepticon in Cybertron. however later on he finds Thundercracker's severed head then a voice speaks to Frenzy and tells him to re-attach the head, Frenzy does so and he is electrified. Frenzy asks who is this voice, The voice declares that he is The Fallen, Frenzy then falls to the ground and begins to say the Fallen's name, Later Frenzy gets up, and sees what appears to be a relic with the Decepticon symbol on it. The Relic is actually the Fallen's sarcophagus, Fallen tells Frenzy to find Sideways and sent him to Earth along with Bonecrusher for find the Allspark, Frenzy obeys and tells Sideways. Later he returns to the Fallen, Fallen tells Frenzy to ressurect some pf Decepticons that have died recently, (Expect for the Rampage Drone #1 and Incinerator), Frenzy obeys and He ressurects Starscream, Dreadwing and Scorponok, while he revives them Frenzy begins to laugh insanely. Death After ressurecting the Decepticons. He was sent to Earth by the Fallen. He spied Optimus when he confirmed the Allspark's location, Later he told Starscream that the Allspark is in a museum, Later on he went to the city where Megatron was fighting Prime, there he encounters Knock Out and Jolt, which the duo quickly kills Frenzy. After he was killed, his body was put in a trailer alonside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, his body quickly disposed outside the new Autobots Headquaters on Earth. The Fallen's Revenge Ressurection his remains were later throw in the ocean, his remains were found by Scalpel and Ravage and they ressurected him with the Allspark shards. he alongside Barricade and the now rebooted Longarm. he attacked Moonracer, but after Bumblebee defeated him, he retreated from the battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Barricade - Ally *Sideways - Ally *Ravage - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Constructicons - Allies *Longarm - Ally Enemies *Jolt - Killer *Knock Out *Rollbar *Moonracer *Bumblebee Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' (Lifeless body cameo) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Ressurected Characters